Episode 266: Pizza Is Illegal in Tennessee
"Pizza Is Illegal in Tennessee" was originally released on August 24, 2015. Description Multi-platinum, GRAMMY-nominated singer-songwriter Carly Rae Jepsen will release her new album, E•MO•TION via Schoolboy Records/Interscope on August 21st in the U.S. The album will be available for pre-order from all retailers beginning June 23rd. Those who pre-order will receive instant downloads of "I Really Like You," "All That," and the title track, "Emotion." Fans will also be able to purchase the album as part of exclusive bundles that include special art prints, t-shirt designs and more. Suggested Talking Points Best single's from Carleysic Rae Jepsen's new album, E•MO•TION, ka is like a wheel, risk it for the biscuit, speakcheesy Outline 08:18 - I have a friend that has been recently driving me up the wall. He, for some unknown reason, has all of a sudden started using the word 'mate' when addressing someone when he speaks, as if he had come back from a life-changing year-long expedition in the wilds of Australia and has adopted the language. He clearly isn't Australian. He is clearly Canadian. If I have to hear him call me mate one more time, this friendship is going down under. Maybe it's from the group of guys he games with online. Maybe they're all Australian and he's trying to fit in. How can I make him realize the error of his ways, brothers? -- A Frustrated Frexican In Fuquai 15:30 - Y - Sent in by Drew Davenport, from an anonymous "YaDrew Answers" user, who asks: I want to join a local biker gang but I don't care about bikes. Should I be upfront about this or would it be wiser to pretend? 27:55 - MZ - Sponsored by MeUndies. Sponsored by Base Camp. Sponsored by Svenny Baby. Personal message from Margot. Personal message from Meloney. Personal message from Shawn. 35:19 - The brothers lose the rest of the episode, and re-record. 37:43 - One of my coworkers just transferred to a different office. The day after he left I found a note on my desk from him saying how he was always too tongue-tied around me to say anything, but he thinks that I'm beautiful and wished he could have gotten to know me better. I'm not interested in him romantically, but I do think he is a nice guy and I appreciate the guts it took to leave the note. I want to thank him for the compliment, but will it sound at all sincere when it's followed by "but I'm just not interested"? Would it be better if I said nothing at all? -- Secretly Admired In St. Louis 50:50 - Y - Sent in by Rachel Spurling, from Yahoo Answers user Debby, who asks: Can I bring frozen pizzas in my carry on or hold in hand? 59:49 - Housekeeping *Recommended Maximum Fun Network podcasts: Judge John Hodgman, Stop Podcasting Yourself, The Flop House, Lady To Lady, One Bad Mother 64:28 - FY - Sent in by Zoe Kinsky, from Yahoo Answers user neohio-independent, who asks: What kind of situations are going on in CNN's Situation Room? Quotes Justin: "I would just sit outside with a sidecar, and just sit out there with my stupid goggles and my helmet. And when they came out to do crime or community service, or just go to Wendy's, I would just be like, 'well, who's got room? Who wants The Kid today?!' I would be like a mascot, ya know?" Travis: "Ooh, I like that." Griffin: "What would your, and what would your- I hate to keep putting you guys on the spot - but what would your mascot name be? Because I feel like that's important to the biker gang." Justin: "Deadweight. Almost certainly." Trivia Deep Cuts References & Links Category:Episodes Category:Gift of the Magi Category:Drew Davenport Category:Feminist Category:Rachel Rosing Category:Ira Wray Category:Zoe Kinsky Category:Jakob Locker